1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a lighter having a safety mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lighters comprise a tank for receiving the pressurized gas, a lighter device for lighting the gas, and a trigger for triggering the lighter device to ignite the gas. The gas of the lighter may be easily ignited by simply depressing the trigger. No safety mechanism is provided for preventing the gas from being ignited inadvertently by the children.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lighters.